Gourmandises
by Rain on your Back
Summary: Mieux vaut tard que jamais, quelques petits drabbles pour célébrer Koba et ses écrits merveilleux. Il y en a pour tous les goûts!


**Gourmandises**

 **Auteur :** Rain

 **Disclaimer :** Shaman King n'est pas sorti de mes fourneaux, vous vous en doutez (surtout si vous me connaissez bien, car je suis une catastrophe en cuisine), et je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages et une partie de la recette de ce cher Takei pour élaborer mes propres fictions. Rien de bien n'œuf ici.

 **Soundtrack :** _Peach_ (The Front Bottoms)

 **Personnages :** Beaucoup ! Principalement Anna, Jeanne et Tamao, mais pas mal d'autres aussi^^

 **Note :**

Je suis très, très en retard, et non, je ne suis pas un lapin blanc – du moins pas que je sache. Ceci est un humble cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Koba54, qui est, vous l'aurez remarqué, passé depuis longtemps.

Au début, j'avais une idée mythologique cool et tout, et puis finalement c'est hyper long et ça mijote mais ça n'avance pas, alors ce sera pour plus tard. Ici, je vais me contenter de rejouer le coup des _haiku_ (on fait les rimes qu'on peut, hein) en empruntant l'un des formats que la délicieuse Koba a choisi pour ses fics, à savoir _Kitchen_ (allez donc vous régaler si vous ne savez pas de quoi je parle) et concocter quelques petits drabbles à ma façon.

Joyeux anniversaire en retard, Koba ! J'espère que tout cela sera à ton goût, et que tu m'en diras des nouvelles…

* * *

 _Venez, jeune visiteur, déguster nos_ **senbei** _…_

Anna n'aime pas le sucré. En fait, elle déteste ça, alors tout le monde sait que si on fait des gourmandises à l'auberge, ou si on en apporte, la moindre des politesses est de lui préparer quelque chose d'autre, par exemple (seulement par exemple) des senbei salés. Elle est la maîtresse de la maison, après tout.

Mais Jeanne n'est pas tout le monde. La perle des X-Laws ne connaît rien à la véritable politesse, malgré toutes ses simagrées de sainte-nitouche. Elle ne vient parfois même pas la saluer, préférant s'absorber dans Tamao – alors que dieu sait que la protégée de Mikkihisa n'a pas besoin de tant de pression de la part d'une étrangère ! Il faut que Jeanne soit complètement idiote pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'elle est inconvenante.

Au moins, elle a le mérite d'être amusante, comme un chien pataud, une poule incapable de voler peuvent être amusants. Une fois sur deux, la déesse française rate ses gâteaux, elle les brûle, elle les sale par accident. Et Anna n'y est pour rien, parce qu'il est évident qu'elle ne s'abaisserait pas à inverser les étiquettes ou à préchauffer le four avant son arrivée, voyons. En tout cas, Tamao est toujours pleine de gratitude quand Anna vient généreusement partager ses senbei lorsqu'il faut inévitablement jeter toute la préparation.

Le fait que Jeanne ne les aime pas, lesdits senbei, c'est vraiment la cerise sur le gâteau.

* * *

 _Prenez une rasade de_ **cidre** _…_

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? »

Yamada, sans répondre, prit une autre photo de son omelette, cette fois-ci en écartant sa bolée de cidre.

« Tu as vraiment des sales manières, » reprit Bill avec un soupir de dégoût. « Tout le monde te regarde. »

Lui-même détonnait beaucoup dans cet environnement classieux, surtout avec son casque posé négligemment sur la table voisine et son marcel trop petit. C'était la faute de Yamada, tout ça : c'était lui qui l'avait traîné dans ce restaurant, expliquant qu'il fallait absolument que Bill goûte à « de la vraie viande française, pas comme tes cochonneries américaines aux OGM » et que c'était lui qui payait. Ce dernier argument avait… un certain poids, qui s'était avéré suffisant pour convaincre l'Américain de ne pas dévisser la tête de l'avorton.

Bill, cependant, commençait à croire que Yamada se moquait de lui. Il était trop grand pour les sièges de l'établissement, on le regardait avec un mépris mal dissimulé, et Yamada regardait plus son appareil qu'autre chose. Au moins, avec Blocken, il n'y avait pas de jeux compliqués : Blocken aimait s'expliquer, et il ne laissait jamais rien d'ambigu. Yamada, par contre…

« C'est bon, t'as fini ? Pourquoi toutes ces photos, de toute façon ?  
\- Mais pour internet, voyons. Mon avis fait et défait les grands restaurants de ce monde, tu ne savais pas ? »

Devant l'air perdu de Bill, Yamada posa son appareil, saisit sa fourchette, et commença à expliquer. « Je suis critique, voyons. Je visite des grands restaurants, je mange à l'œil – tu ne croyais pas que je t'inviterais sinon, t'as vu les prix de la carte ? – et je donne mon avis. On ne me dit rien parce que sinon, on voit sa réputation s'écrouler… Donc tu vois, tout le monde me regarde pour une bonne raison. Je contrôle leur avenir ! »

Le sourire du jeune homme était… inquiétant. Et il en fallait beaucoup pour inquiéter un homme de cent vingt kilos. Pensif, Bill attrapa sa crêpe sans se soucier ni de ses couverts ni des regards et mordit dedans.

« C'est vraiment n'importe quoi… »

Yamada soupira, puis soudain s'arrêta, les yeux écarquillés. Bill, fronçant les sourcils, tenta de se retourner, sans bien voir ce que l'autre cherchait.

« Quoi ?

\- Non ! Non, ne bouge pas. Fais ce que je te dis, je t'explique dans une seconde. Avance ta tête un peu… ? Appuie-toi sur ton menton. Voilà… » Il avança la main, arrangea le rideau. « Ne bouge plus. »

Puis, juste au moment où la patience de Bill s'épuisait, Yamada leva son appareil et le prit en photo.

« Elle est parfaite ! Blocken va m'en donner une somme folle ! »

* * *

 _La jeune dame prendra-t-elle un_ **mojito** _rafraîchissant ?_

« Attends, attends… tu veux dire que pour toi, dans la limonade, il n'y a pas de citron ? »

Chocolove regardait Jeanne avec des yeux ronds, sans bien comprendre pourquoi elle avait l'air si désespérée. « Sans – sans vouloir insinuer quoi que ce soit, mais c'est quand même dans le nom, quoi ! »

Jeanne secoua la tête. « Non, tu ne comprends pas. Ça, » fit-elle en désignant la bouteille qu'il lui avait apportée, « c'est de la citronnade. D'où, la pulpe, la couleur, l'amertume…  
\- Je ne sais pas si on peut dire que le citron est amer… »

Jeanne fronça les sourcils, ne le suivit pas. « La limonade, ce n'est pas ça du tout. C'est plus… de l'eau avec des bulles ?  
\- De l'eau gazeuse ? » Chocolove avait du mal à retenir son incompréhension.

« Non ! L'eau gazeuse c'est sans goût. La limonade, c'est légèrement sucré et citronné… Mais pas à ce point, » fit-elle, l'air déconfite, en le voyant agiter sa bouteille.

« C'est si grave ? Après tout, c'est pour une recette, donc…  
\- Je ne sais pas, » répondit Jeanne, un tout petit peu plus cassante. « Sur la recette, c'est marqué limonade. Pas citronnade.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »

Les deux adolescents se retournèrent pour voir Ryû arriver dans la cuisine de l'auberge. Chocolove hésita avant de regarder Jeanne, qui se tortilla avant de souffler, les larmes aux yeux : « C'est moi qui dois faire les mojitos pour la soirée d'anniversaire d'Anna, mais je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut… »

Une fois que Ryû eut tari son saignement de nez, il se montra tout à fait à même de les sortir de ce mauvais pas.

* * *

 _Ou peut-être voudra-t-elle plus de sobriété, avec notre_ **thé à la violette** _?_

« Pouah, c'est immonde. Ça n'a pas de goût, ton truc ! »

Achille roula des yeux. « On dit que c'est _délicat_ , mademoiselle brute de fonderie. Tout à fait le genre de choses que ton cher sourcier apprécierait. »

Mathilda le regarda avec méfiance. « J'ai plutôt l'impression que tu veux te moquer de moi. Entre cette eau chaude et les gelées multicolores de tout à l'heure, tu as dû beaucoup t'amuser... »

Voyant l'étincelle meurtrière dans le regard de son aînée, le jeune Grec recula prudemment. « Je n'oserais pas, Macchi. Tout ce que j'essaie de faire, c'est te faire goûter tout ce que _lui_ pourrait vouloir te faire aimer, pour que tu sois préparée... la cuisine anglaise, c'est très bizarre de toute façon... »

Ce n'était pas la chose à dire. Jack se mit à affuter son couteau.

« D'Îlienne à îlien, » fit Mathilda très doucement, « fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, très cher.  
\- Mais tu n'es même pas Anglaise ! »

Cela ne sembla pas calmer la rousse. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui rabattre son caquet, elle considéra de nouveau la tasse de thé. Sans grand espoir, elle en reprit une gorgée... et s'étouffa dessus. « Ce n'est vraiment pas bon, » grimaça-t-elle, dépitée.

Achille, voyant qu'elle était vraiment malheureuse, lui posa une main sur le bras. « Tu n'as pas à aimer les _baked beans_ ou la marmite, tu as juste à savoir maîtriser tes réactions un tant soit peu, histoire que Lyserg ne s'enfuie pas en courant. »

Mathilda considéra la chose. Puis la grimace revint. « Et si je demandais à Yamada de préparer quelque chose de normal, et que j'invitais Lyserg, plutôt ? »

* * *

 _Les_ **bouchées à la reine** _sont-elles à votre convenance, Altesse ?_

Cette fois-ci, Jeanne ne laissa rien au hasard.

« Marco, tu veux bien m'aider ? »

Marco avait bien voulu aider.

« Marco, tu veux bien te charger du sel ? J'ai peur d'en mettre trop. »

Marco s'était chargé du sel, et n'en avait pas mis trop.

« Marco, tu veux bien surveiller la cuisson avec moi ? J'ai peur que ça brûle. »

Marco avait surveillé, et rien n'avait brûlé.

Peut-être que cela ne comptait plus vraiment comme un Plat de Jeanne, mais la jeune fille tenait à ce que ce plat-là, au moins, soit réussi, après l'échec des mojitos et des diverses pâtisseries. Et puis, personne n'en saurait rien, parce qu'elle avait tout préparé sur le navire et que Marco ne venait pas.

« Merci beaucoup, Marco, » souffla-t-elle en lui embrassant la joue avant de disparaître avec son grand plateau.

Apparaissant dans la cuisine du Funbari Onsen, elle profita de l'absence momentanée des autres cuisiniers pour installer sur le plan de travail le plateau où fumait encore les toits de pâte feuilletée. Retenant son souffle, elle transvasa les petits cylindres moutonneux dans les petits bols préparés par Tamao, sans quitter aucune des bouchées des yeux. Elle put donc embrocher distraitement la main d'un certain fantôme-Shaman King-voleur de gâteaux passant innocemment par là sans faire tomber ses précieux fardeaux.

Puis, avec l'aide de Ryû et de Tamao, elle envoya ses jolies assiettes vers la tablée réunie dans la pièce à côté et vint s'installer entre Mathilda et Chocolove. Il n'y avait pas que les bouchées sur la table; placées à côté des poissons et des légumes, elles s'intégraient parfaitement. Ce n'est qu'au hasard des pioches qu'elles disparurent du centre de la table, mais aucun des invités ne semblait pressé de les goûter. Ils attendaient le verdict, et Jeanne s'en rendait compte, car elle aussi regardait subrepticement la blonde en bout de table. Elle avait une des bouchées juste à côté de sa main, mais qu'allait-elle en penser… ?

Jeanne jeta un coup d'œil.

Anna finissait une bouchée de poisson sans sembler particulièrement ravie.

Jeanne jeta un second coup d'œil.

Anna se saisissait de la bouchée sans sembler se rappeler qui l'avait amenée, tout en bavardant vaguement avec Tamao. (Tamao ! Est-ce que Tamao avait goûté ? Ah, mais c'était Anna qu'elle surveillait.)

En voulant jeter un troisième coup d'œil, Jeanne renversa son verre maladroitement, et dut s'excuser pour trouver des serviettes. Lorsqu'elle revint, Anna finissait son bol, impavide. Avait-elle tout manqué ? La table semblait pourtant étrangement silencieuse.

« C'est potable, » finit par lâcher la reine des glaces. Tamao se remit discrètement à respirer.

Jeanne rayonna jusqu'à la fin du repas, ôtant immédiatement à Anna toute envie de réconciliation.

* * *

 _A moins qu'une_ **pastèque** _convienne mieux aux températures d'aujourd'hui ?_

« À droite, Lyserg, » cria Chocolove, surexcité, « à droite ! »

Lyserg avala sa salive et s'exécuta. C'était Yoh qui avait lancé l'idée. En ce premier été après le tournoi, il voulait faire vivre à ses amis tout plein d'expériences… dont le _suika-wari_ , et apparemment Lyserg avait été désigné comme victime. Au début, l'idée lui avait plu.

Maintenant qu'il était dans le noir et entouré par tant de gens, il ne trouvait plus cela si drôle.

« Pas tant, » fit gentiment Yoh. « Avance en diagonale vers la gauche. »

Yoh. Yoh était fiable. Yoh ne lui mentirait pas. Il obéit.

« Hé mais… Hao, depuis quand tu sais si bien imiter la voix de ton frère ? C'en est limite inquiétant ! »

Hein, quoi ? Ce n'était pas Yoh ?

« Recule, tu l'as dépassée !  
\- Mathilda te ment. Avance encore. »

Il y eut des rires.

« Ren, je n'aurais pas cru que tu serais du genre à induire un ami en erreur… Il va rentrer dans un arbre s'il continue. »

Les rires continuèrent, jusqu'à être interrompus par la voix d'Anna, calme et sans appel.

« S'il abîme quelque chose qui appartient à l'auberge, il va devoir payer la facture. »

Lyserg se souvenait l'avoir vue s'installer avec un livre sur le patio, apparemment désintéressée… étaient-ils prêts de la maison ?

Quelqu'un passa en courant dans les jambes de Lyserg, le faisant tomber. C'était Opachô, qui rigolait comme un tordu. « Plus que deux minutes ! »

Avec les rires et la chaleur, Lyserg se sentait envahi par un terrible étourdissement. Il ne savait plus ni où était l'auberge, ni où se trouvait la pastèque, ni même où étaient ses pieds dans ce tintamarre.

« Lyserg, trois pas vers ta gauche, deux pas vers l'avant, un quart de tour vers la gauche et frappe, » fit une voix qu'il ne parvint pas à reconnaître. Fourbu, il obéit, et sans réfléchir donna un grand coup avec sa batte.

Il sentait qu'il touchait quelque chose. L'objet explosa, propulsant des débris visqueux sur sa peau. Levant son bandeau, le jeune homme cligna des yeux. « Mais… mais… elle est pulvérisée, » s'étonna-t-il, dans l'hilarité générale. « On ne la mange pas, du coup ?  
\- Hé non, » rigola Horo-Horo pendant que Jeanne lui passait des essuie-tout pour se nettoyer les jambes et les pieds et que Yoh récupérait les débris dans l'herbe. Hao jouait l'innocent, étalé sur le parvis de l'auberge. « Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on en a préparé une intacte pour le dessert ! »

* * *

 **Mon chéri** _, j'ai mal à la tête._

« Oh, très bon choix, » fit le caissier en voyant la boîte sombre que Tamao posait sur le tapis roulant. « C'est pour offrir à votre petit-ami ? »

La Tamao d'avant aurait rougi, balbutié, et peut-être même fui, mais depuis quelques mois elle en voyait de toutes les couleurs, alors elle contenta de sourire en lui tendant la monnaie. « Quelque chose comme ça, oui. » Et sans se laisser démonter, elle reprit son petit paquet et sortit du magasin.

Elle marcha pendant quelques minutes en silence, jusqu'à ce que l'impatience n'achève de dévorer les scrupules de ses deux petits esprits.

« C'est pour Jeanne ?  
\- C'est pour Anna ? »

Ils s'entreregardèrent.

« Mais non c'est pour Jeanne ! Elle n'arrête pas d'amener des gâteaux et des plats à se damner, alors Tamao veut la remercier !  
\- Oui mais Anna elle s'est adoucie et puis Tamao aime bien discuter avec elle !  
\- Entendre ses ordres, tu veux dire, » persifla Conchi.

« Parce que Jeanne ne donne pas d'ordres ? » Ponchi fit mine de l'imiter. « Ce serait bien d'aller à la rivière aujourd'hui. Ah, j'ai vraiment envie de glace ! Ou mieux, Je voudrais vraiment savoir cuisiner, tu peux m'apprendre ? » Il secoua la tête. « Elle n'ordonne pas, mais tu sens bien qu'à chaque fois si tu lui dis non elle va pleurer et ce sera toute une histoire. Quelle petite pleurnicheuse ! »

Tamao, qui semblait à peine les écouter, passa devant l'auberge sans ralentir.

« Hé, t'as loupé la porte ! Pas réveillée ?  
\- Bah ouais, elle a tellement hâte de donner ses chocolats à Jeanne qu'elle a oublié où elle allait ! »

Leur Shamane soupira. « Je sais où je vais. Et... ces chocolats ne sont ni pour Anna ni pour Jeanne, alors vous pouvez arrêter de vous disputer. »

Les deux esprits froncèrent les sourcils, perdus. « Mais...  
\- Oh, oh, attends, ils sont pour nous ? Je ne dis pas non ! » Et Conchi de plonger la tête dans le sac en plastique, comme pour attraper les chocolats. Évidemment, étant immatériel, il n'attrapa rien, et déchanta bien vite lorsque Tamao l'attrapa par la peau du cou pour le repousser.

« N-non, ce n'est pas pour vous non plus ! Allez-vous-en, tiens, vous êtes insupportables ! »

L'éclat de voix sonna tellement les deux fantômes qu'ils la laissèrent partir sans plus un mot. Tamao laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et prit le chemin du cimetière, le pied un peu plus léger. Et là-haut, sous le grand arbre près de la tombe d'Amidamaru, elle se laissa tomber. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien d'être un peu seule...

« Alors il paraît que tu brises beaucoup de cœurs en ce moment, » souffla une voix au-dessus d'elle, la faisant sursauter. Un certain esprit roi pendait d'une branche, accroché par les genoux. « Je peux en avoir, moi, des chocolats ? »

Tamao regarda la boîte qu'elle venait de déballer, puis Hao. Puis elle sourit.

« Non. »

Et, sans hâte mais sans accepter de contestations, elle goba tous les chocolats, un à un. Ça faisait du bien d'avoir quelque chose rien que pour elle, pour une fois.


End file.
